Above-referenced pending application discloses incorporation of organic nitro compounds (ONCs) in slurries of chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) compositions. In a preferred embodiment, it favors soluble aromatic ONCs. Alternatively, insoluble aliphatic nitro derivatives, are proposed to be applied as emulsions.
This application further envisions use of ONCs both as sole oxidizers, or as auxiliary oxidant in presence of other oxidizers in the CMP composition.